


Smile For Me

by Oziscold



Series: Smile For Me Series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, DNF, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Jock Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nerd GeorgeNotFound, Swearing, background karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziscold/pseuds/Oziscold
Summary: Dreamnotfound and College AUDream, A College Football Student and Resident Cute Guy, Meets George, One of the Smartest Brains in STEAM to go to Queston College.Contains:Small amount of Angst, Fluff, Background Karlnap.TW: Mental Health Issues (Not Self Harm or Suicide), Blood, Swearing, Light Drug Use, Light Internalised Homophobia (Only First Chapter).
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Smile For Me Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193180
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Grades and Ages of the Characters (I have so far)
> 
> Dream-20 Years Old/2nd Year of College
> 
> George-20 Years Old/2nd Year of College
> 
> Sapnap-20 Years Old/2nd Year of College
> 
> Karl-20 Years Old/2nd Year of College
> 
> Quackity-20 Years Old/2nd Year of College
> 
> Tommy and Tubbo-19 Years Old/1st Year of College
> 
> Whenever I add a new Character to the Story I will specify there age and grade.
> 
> TW: Swearing, Light Smut Daydream, Internalised Homophobia.

Narrator POV-

Clay or Dream as everyone at Queston College called him is what his nickname suggested he was, a Dream. Whether it be his perfectly curly, dirty blonde hair, that stopped right below his ears, freckled face with a strong facial structure, his nice 6 foot 3 build, beautiful jade green eyes or his incredible personality and football skills. Dream was loved by everyone at Queston, well almost everyone.

George, however, could be described as the complete opposite by his peers at Queston, George had deep brown eyes that could stare into your soul, short and straight dark brown hair, around 5 foot 9 in height and quite skinny. Compared to Dream, George was a very quiet, reserved yet smart individual who was expected to complete college with flying colours.

George POV-

As I walked to my next class, Coding under my Computer Science Major, in Room 404. I smirked, 404, quite fitting for the Computer Room with the worst computers, always breaking and in need of repair by an outside company. I saw my Best Friend, Karl, who was majoring in English, talking to one of his professors, Professor Martin, I believe who teaches Creative Writing, Karl had told me how nice he was. Good For Him. 

Karl and I had known each other since freshman year of high school. We were in the same Maths class. I helped Karl once I saw that he was having trouble with understanding the Pythagoras theorem, ever since then we have been inseparable. 

While reminiscing on the memories, I bump into someone, lucky enough to remain standing up, I look up to see the handsome face of Dream, I immediately scowl, damn popular kids, I quickly sidestep.

"Sorry," I mutter rudely. Before quickly walking to my class.

"All Good!" He says cheerfully. Ugh, he is so up his own arse, to not even apologise back. I know I wasn't looking, but obviously, neither was he. 

I continued to have a scowl on my face until I got to class, I quickly placed a fake smile on my face, glad to be in the classroom finally. My Teacher Dr Cove, was a nice woman who was extremely smart, especially with coding and other computer sciences. 

I greeted her with a friendly "Hello Dr Cove, How are you?"

"I'm doing surprisingly well, how are you, George?" She replies kindly.

"Superb, Dr Cove," I say as I get into my seat in the middle of the computer room.

I silently wait and watch the other coding students, slowly waddle into the room. I watch the clock at the front of the room. I already know this stuff. My boredom overtakes me and I slowly start to daydream, all I could think about was my previous dreams about a dark yet obviously masculine figure, marking me up with his kisses and hickeys. Telling me, 

"I Love You, Georgie." In a Dark Tone, before the dream stops and George wakes up, in a cold sweat. George shudders yet continues to think about it. 'I am not gay, You are Not Gay, George. I tell myself.'

'But you obviously enjoy the dream to continue to have it.' My Inner Voice tells me.

'No, being gay isn't for me.' I think back to the voice, I had no problem with gay people, in fact, I supported them so much to the point where I would enjoy going to pride parades with Karl, who was Biromantic Ace. And if anyone argued about their rights, to be whoever or love whoever, I would come full force with the arguments in support of them.

I continued to think about it, how I thought Dream's face was beautiful, despite me wanting to vomit in my own mouth at that thought, no one, even my self couldn't deny the fact that Dream was extremely attractive. Yet a lot of people were attractive to me, whether they be female, male, non-binary or anyone else. Everyone was beautiful in my eyes, I looked at my laptop and looked up on Google,

What does it mean to think everyone is beautiful?

The Results Included 

Omnisexual: Where you are attracted to every gender, you may have a preference.

Bisexual: Where you are attracted to at least 2 genders, you may have a preference.

The Last Result was just what I was looking for and what I related to the most.

Pansexual: Where you are attracted to everyone and don't see gender in terms of attraction.

Realisation flooded my thoughts.

I was Pansexual.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Reflects and Dream needs a tutor.

Dream POV-  
I had been watching the boy for a while as he was walking to class, it was obvious that he wasn’t looking or concentrating on where he was going, but neither was I, I was focusing on him as I too, walked to my next class. I had seen him around campus, with Karl Jacobs, I think it was. Yeah, Sapnap had told me about how they shared a Poetry Class last year. This boy was beautiful, now what no one at Queston College knew, was that I was Bisexual with a male lean. If it ever got out, I would be the laughingstock of the school. Which is why I only dated girls. I didn’t know this boy’s name, but I saw him walking towards me, whether he realised it or not. With a bit of force, we bumped into each-other, I looked down to make sure he was okay. I was curious. Maybe I could learn his name. He looked up at me, and I looked up slightly into some of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. It felt like time slowed, so that I could have more time, to look at his beautiful deep chocolate eyes, with tiny green and gold specks. I needed to know his name. Although his reaction wasn’t what I expected. Disgust.

“Sorry.” He mutters a bit rudely.

“All Good!” I reply cheerfully, hoping to hide my disappointment in his bad reaction to my face.

I had heard from Sapnap, that despite me being extremely popular at Queston, there were a few people, mainly the people who were smart, that despised me, just because I was a popular kid on the football team. He must have been one of those people. I thought back to his eyes, and how I just wanted to look in them for hours and hours on end, but with a loving expression, not a hateful one. I wanted to look at his gorgeous face but looking happy rather than disgusted at the sight of me. Something clicked inside my brain.  
I have to make him like me. 

George POV-  
I was having a major panic attack, I’m pansexual? I keep questioning myself, I know that’s it’s fine to be gay, I just can’t believe that I am. 

‘Well Obviously if you’re having to deny it, then you surely are.” My internal voice comes back and for once I agreed with what they were saying if I’m denying it so much to myself than obviously, I am. 

I think about all the times where I have liked someone other than a girl, many times, in fact, I thought about how maybe it wasn’t just a good friendship and me liking them a lot as a friend. I thought about my other high school best friend, Quackity, who had started his own successful business, near the end of high school, Joe’s Mama. What had originally started off as him making and selling burgers at the weekend markets, turned into a successful diner.  
With Quackity’s new successful business, he had to decide whether he would go to College with George and Karl, or to run the business. He chose the business but all three of the boys were still the greatest of friends and kept in contact. I thought about the time Quackity and I went to prom together. Although we went as friends, I realised that I didn’t like being there as his friend as much as my thoughts of being something more to him. But after prom, those feelings started to fade again, without me noticing at the time. I just brushed off those feelings and told myself that I was just really happy to be his friend.  
But now it was obvious to me, that I had liked him more than a friend and that I was definitely not straight.

Narrator POV-  
As George continued to think about his sexuality and the instances leading up to his epiphany, Dream was in the Dean’s office. Unfortunately, his marks were slipping. 

“Clay, if this decline of your marks continues, we will have to remove you from the football team. I’m sorry. But we have a solution, we have assigned a tutor for you, we have got the best student who is studying Computer Science. At the Moment that is George Nofound, I will email him to meet you at your dorm, at say 7 o’clock, after dinner? “Dean Phillip said with a hopeful yet sad smile on his face.

“Yes, of course, anything I can do to get my marks to rise and stay on the football team is a great solution.” Dream exclaimed excitedly. Dream slowly rose to his feet and left the room after he was excused from the office. 

‘I wonder who this George person is?’ He thought to himself as he walked to his Computer parts class.  
Clay continued to think about how long he might have to be tutored for, if this George person was nice, he wouldn’t mind being tutored by him, but if he was an arse to him, then Dream would have some problems.

Unluckily for Dream, it was the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At The Moment, I am hoping to give you guys an update every day or every other day. Thanks for reading this chapter. Also on Wattpad under the same name, Go Check it Out if you want!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George helps Dream study.

Narrator POV-  
“No, there is no way that I am doing that.” George exclaimed angrily. “I don’t have the energy nor the time to tutor him.”

George was pissed. Why would the Dean want him to do this, and why would he expect him too in the first place?

“But George,” Dean Phillip pleaded. “If you do it, extra credit could be involved, and” He froze to add suspense “…an extra free period a week, if he can get his marks up by the start of next term.”

“Okay…” George replied cautiously. 

“Thank you, I didn’t want to have to kick off one our star players from the football team, we really needed him this season to beat Garwick.” Garwick was the rival college, almost as good as Queston with everything, academics, arts and sports, but never beating Queston anything, which was why Queston was the best college in America.

George really didn’t want to do this. For 2 reasons, One, He doesn’t like Dream and two, getting his marks up by the start of next term would be a challenge and a half. With both reasons combined George could see this as a major difficulty and challenge to his schooling but if done right could give him some serious benefits. Although the thought of Dream suffering and having to give up one of the things that he liked, intrigued George, he thought about how I would reflect on him as a person. 

‘I should still try to help him, for my own sake, doesn’t mean I have to be Mr Nice Guy to him all the time.’

“Where and when should I meet him?” George inquired.

“Meet him at his dorm room, number 505 in the second-year wing, at 7 o’clock tonight.”

“Okay.” George raised himself off of the chair and left to go to his next class.

Later that night, George was stood outside Dream’s dorm room door, he slowly raises his fist to knock loudly on the hardwood door. The door slowly opens to reveal someone other than Dream. He had short, straight black hair that should have hung over his eyes if it wasn’t for the white bandana keeping the hair out of his face. He had green-blue eyes, and was wearing a short-sleeved white button-up that wasn’t buttoned, with a black long-sleeved turtle-neck underneath, with some black jeans.

“You must be Dream’s tutor, come in” He opened the door to reveal their dorm, it had posters of football players and a small tv in the middle of the living room. The room had two doors one had a red and orange fire print while the other had a white smiley on the door.

“He’ll be here soon he’s just getting some fresh air at the moment. Make yourself comfortable.” The black-haired boy said in a monotonous voice. “I’m Sapnap, by the way, Dream’s roommate,” Sapnap said as if it was an effort to talk to George.

This pissed George off, but he didn’t mention it. Another reason to hate the popular kids at Queston, more specifically Dream, the football team and anyone associated with them. And another reason to not want to help Dream in any way, shape or form. 

Dream suddenly burst through his dorm room door. Puffing frantically and looking around the area, like he was the prey running from a predator. He laid his eyes on George, relaxing slightly, but tensed up again. 

“What are you doing in my dorm?” He asked loudly.  
“I’m your tutor…Didn’t Dean Phillip say who your tutor was? George replied with a question.  
“You’re George Nofound?” Dream asked quietly.  
“Of course, I am, who else would I be, fucking Einstein?” George replied sarcastically but also offended. ‘Of course, the popular kid doesn’t know who I am.’ He thought grumpily.

“Sorry, we just haven’t spoken before, so I wasn’t really sure who you were.”  
“Fine, let’s just start, I don’t want to be here any-more than you want me here. Alright.” 

Dream had a revelation, maybe if he turned up the charm, he could obviously get the hatred in the smaller boy to turn into at least not minding him.

“I don’t mind having you here, pretty boy.” He said with a flirty tone.

This enraged George, maybe he figured it out, George hadn’t told a soul that he was Pan, not even Karl or Quackity. And yet the popular kid was flirting with him, to what out him to the whole school and make him look like the biggest fool ever, to fall for Dream’s web of lies. 

“What the hell, did you just say to me?” George replied, clearly very angry with Dream’s response.

“I. Don’t. Mind. Having. You. Here. Pretty Boy.” He said slowly spacing the words out to accentuate them. 

“Don’t call me that,” George said still furious at the name, even if he liked Clay, he would never let Dream say that to him.

“Fine. Cutie.”

“Stop with the goddamn nicknames. Now focus on what I’m trying to tutor you on!” George said quickly, wanting to get this over and done with.

“Okay.” Dream replied a little disappointed to George’s reaction to the cute pet names that he gave him.

The two worked for about 3 hours, before George looked at the computer clock, and sighed, it was 10:30 and he was obviously exhausted, he had a long day at school, a long boring time tutoring Dream the stuff that he has already known for months, maybe even years. George wasn’t having a good day, and all he wanted to do was to go back to his dorm and sleep like the dead. 

“I’m leaving, just next time focus a little bit better in class, so I don’t have to continue to do this shit,” George said as he shut the laptop they were working on.

“Thanks for all your help, George.” He said nicely, this made George want to vomit in his own mouth. “How about as a thank you for helping me, I’ll take you out to dinner, all expenses paid.”

George thought about this, free food but having to spend dinner with Dream. The idea of free food outweighed the disgust of having to have that free food with Dream.   
“Sure, but it better be a good meal.”

“No Problemo, Georgie, just give me your phone number in case I need to text you about dinner or about the work.”

George handed Dream his number, which was on a paper slip, already prepared.

“I thought you might need my number to organise when you would get tutored next,” George commented, as Dream looked like he had struck pure gold.

“Also don’t call me Georgie.” And George left the dorm, leaving a very happy Dream, excited to move onto the next part of...

Operation: Win George Nofound’s Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about to hit 100 hits on this story. Yay. Thanks so much to the people who are reading, giving kudos, bookmarking and even subscribing it means a lot. Also if you have any feedback, leave it in the comments below, please note that if it is not constructive criticism or feedback, I will ignore the message.  
> 1142 Words


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets ready for his dinner with Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, my goal is to reply to every comment, so comment feedback, constructive criticism or just praise, because I would love to interact with the readers of my first book.

Narrator POV

_Dream_

_Meet me at Computer Science room 404 at 6 tonight_

_Also wear something formal we’re going somewhere nice_

_George_

_Ok_

George was curious as to what Dream had planned for him.

‘Why something formal and why would he take me to a really nice place, nice enough for there to be a formal dress code, when we only just met?’

It was a Friday, and getting a free meal was better than doing nothing, especially with Karl going to see his brothers Jimmy, Chris and Chandler, who were the triplets of the Jacobs family. All three had finished at Queston the year prior. Now all three had very good but very busy jobs, so Karl was obviously looking forward to seeing them, especially with Karl being busy working on his new novella for his end of year, Creative Writing assignment.

George needed help picking an outfit though, he didn’t have a suit or a tuxedo, but he probably did have at least one suit jacket. Even though he didn’t like Dream, he didn’t want to embarrass himself, either in front of Dream or in front of the people at the restaurant they would be eating at. He knew that Quackity would be having the night off, like every second Friday night, so he face timed him. Hopefully to get some advice on how to look.

“Hola George!” Quackity smiled excitedly.

“Hi Quackster, I need help with an outfit,” George replied happily.

“All good, everyone knows I’m the fashion king.”

“Fashionably Divorced Dad, more like it,” George said sarcastically.

“Haha, very funny Georgie Weorgie!” Quackity exclaimed.

It was only when George’s alarm set for 5:15 pm went off for them to realise that George looked formal and presentable. Although, Quackity asked why he was doing this.

“One of the popular kids that I have to tutor is taking me out to dinner in thanks for me tutoring him.”

“Nice, but you sure you’re not just interested in him George.” Quackity joked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

“Ewww, gross of course not. But there is something I need to tell you.” George said honestly.

“You can tell me anything, George. I will always support you.” Quackity said seriously.

“I’m Pansexual, Alex,” George said. Alex was Quackity’s real name and George only used it when he was super serious or super angry with Quackity.

“I’m so proud of you for telling me that George, your secret is safe with me,” Quackity spoke sincerely.

George began to tear up at the supportive words.

“George, did I do something wrong? Why are you crying?” Quackity expressed worriedly.

“You did nothing wrong,” George said while hiccupping often. “I’m just so happy to finally tell someone, and for them to be so supportive about it.

George wiped his eyes and calmed down. They continued to talk until it was time for George to held down to room 404 to meet Dream at 5:50. George looked down as he walked, Quackity had done a good job helping him pick an outfit. George was wearing a blue button-up shirt with black dress pants and a matching black jacket, and to top it he was wearing a white bow tie. Both George and Quackity agreed that he looked hot, and whether it was to impress Dream or not, he thought that he was neither underdressed nor overdressed. And looked perfectly formal and fine to have dinner with an acquaintance.

Dream was tapping his foot quietly against the cold tiled floor, he was wearing a forest green suit jacket and dress pants with a white button-up that was unbuttoned slightly at the top, to show off some of his chest. Dream was dressed to impress and was hoping that this dinner would be enough to get in George’s good books. Dream really wanted to get to know George better, whether it be if they stayed as friends or if they became something more. And Dream really hoped that it could be something more. Dream had never felt this way about someone who he hadn’t talked to much and didn’t like Dream.

Dream looked over to the stairs where he could hear the slight taps of footsteps on the tiles, a similar sound to the one that Dream made with his own feet. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of George in a very nice outfit.

George saw the look on Dream’s face, one of admiration. George felt his heart melt slightly at his expression. Yet kept a straight bored face as he continued to walk down the stairs to where he eventually ended up in front of Dream.

“Hi,” George says quietly.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Dream almost squeaked but kept up his composure.

“Yeah, let’s go.” As George followed Dream out of the large modern school building and into the student parking lot where Dream had his car.

“Hop in.” Dream said cheerfully as he opened the door for George on the passenger side, then walked over to his side, where he carefully got in and started the car.

“Where are we going?” George asked cautiously a little worried that he would get kidnapped by the taller man.

“A surprise but no need to worry, Georgie.”

“If you say so,” George mumbled as they drove off into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw this get edited, I just had some issues with some of the grammar and spelling. A lot of Dialogue for this one, also we hit 200 hits and 10 kudos. Thank you all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, updates will slow down for a bit (Not too much maybe just one chapter a day, or every second day), I just wanted to get some chapters out. Keep Reading and Commenting though!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George have their dinner with some mild inconveniences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read the End Notes if you want more elaboration on where I'm going as a writer as well as where this series is going.  
> I also got Grammarly on Word (Finally). Also, I'm happy to answer questions in the comments (If they are appropriate and not too invasive of my life outside of writing)! A reminder that this on Wattpad as well under the same title and username, if you would prefer to read it over there. :D

Narrator POV-

Queston College was quite isolated from the rest of the city, and while this wasn’t an issue for the majority of the students at the college. It was a major issue for George, who wanted to go out of Dream’s car and finally eat dinner. The car was quite new maybe 6 months old, and already smelt like Dream, lemongrass with a hint of coconut, it also didn’t help George, when that was his favourite scent and all he wanted to do was breathe the air deeply through his nose. But he knew if he did that, it would be very obvious to Dream that he liked the way he smelled, which was a bit weird.

Dream finally spoke, annoyed with the silence.

“I noticed you had an accent, how long have you been in the states?” He asked quietly as if worried George would be offended at the question.

“Since the end of middle school, so a while.” He replied gently.

“Cool, where are you from?”

“England.”

“Nice, is it true that it’s really cold over there?” Dream asked again.

“Yes,” George replied shortly, he really didn’t want to talk to Dream, especially about a place he had such bad memories from.

George POV-

I thought back to all the bullying I had to face before I moved to America when I was 13.

_While changing for P.E (Gym), my nose started to bleed a bit, stopping me from getting completely changed._

_“Wow, I can’t believe that someone could be that ugly,” One of the British bullies said to George._

_“Yeah, ugly, disgusting freak.” The other bully said maliciously._

_One of them grabbed out their phone, they took the video of my body, as I tried to cover it up. And as soon as you could say, “Report it!” The whole district of schools had seen my prepubescent body. Moving away because of his parent’s job change was one of the best things to ever happen to him._

_All he could think about when he thought about England, was all of the bullying that he had to experience._

Narrator POV-

George’s already sour mood soured even more from having to reflect on the bad memories, because of Dream’s horrible conversation starters. All he wanted to do was to just get to the restaurant, eat a nice dinner, hopefully not have to talk to Dream much and then go home and sleep like a baby.

Around half an hour later, they arrived at the restaurant, a fancy Italian name that he couldn’t read, and someone standing outside ready to open the door for the customers.

“This is really fancy,” George said casually.

“Yeah, but it’s worth it to hang out with you.” Dream said flirtatiously, he was hoping that this dinner could be good for the pair’s already bad relationship.

At this, George looked visibly uncomfortable, so Dream thought it was a good idea. He didn’t want to make George not enjoy tonight. They walked up to the restaurant, where the person standing at the front held the door open.

“Thank you,” They both mumbled.

They sat down near the back of the restaurant, and usually what that meant was that the people working at the restaurant, didn’t think they looked good enough to be near the window. But Dream and George didn’t care. George didn’t want to have questions from his classmates, and Dream didn’t want others to think this was a date, despite Dream wanting it to be so much. The privacy was nice.

The waitress put down to menu’s and left with a wink towards George, he cringed on the inside at her forwardness but gave her a nice smile in return, it probably didn’t help the situation when she unbuttoned the first few buttons of her top to show off her impressive cleavage. And while other people would be impressed by this action, both George and Dream were left uncomfortable with the situation. George uncomfortable from the unwanted attention, and Dream uncomfortable at the forwardness of this woman, and how he saw George, he wanted George to smile at him and only him, like that. Not some random woman who he just met and didn’t know the name of.

“So, what do you do for fun?” Dream asked officially starting the conversation and stopping the awkward silence.

“I play Minecraft,” George mumbled. He didn’t want to be ridiculed for playing the game he loved so much.

“Oh, cool so do I! Dream replied happily.

‘Finally, an interest they have in common.’ Dream thought to himself.

“Wow, what do you usually play?” George asked, interested in the conversation they had started.

“Speed-running or minigames.” He said casually.

“That’s so cool, I’ve tried speed-running, but it’s more like slow-running.” George laughed lightly.

They talked for ten minutes before giving their orders.

“I’ll have the pork lasagne.” Dream said to the flirty waitress.

“And I’ll have the chicken carbonara,” George spoke. He didn’t want to be near the waitress.

“Okay sugar,” She says to George while looking lustfully at him. “What do you want to drink?”

“Just a water please, what about you Dream?”

“Also, water, please.”

“Okay, it will be at your table soon.” She said, then walked away to place the order to the chef.

George looked away clearly uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?” Dream asked, worried about how George was feeling. He was worried that George was uncomfortable with the flirty lady, and to be honest he knew George wasn’t interested in the woman.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” George responded, he appreciated Dream’s concern. Maybe he wasn’t that bad after all.

They talked for another half an hour until they got their food, but not without another forward move from the waitress to George. She had slipped her number on top of the food, on a small piece of paper, what made George disgusted was the bright red lipstick kiss on the piece of paper and the very obvious perfumed aroma coming from it. Dream was also disgusted. They asked for a waiter to come and fix George’s meal; the waiter apologised for the flirty waitress’ actions and took George’s meal back to the chef to remake it. George was a little nervous about this interaction, but he didn’t want to make a big deal about it, but he didn’t want to think about what the woman could have done to his food.

Dream decided not to eat his food until George got his food, which luckily was only 10 minutes later.

While eating they talked like they had known each other for years, both Dream and George noticing how much George was warming up to Dream and Dream knew that he was falling for him. And he knew he had to be honest with George about himself. He had heard from George earlier, that he was best friends with Karl Jacobs. Karl was known to be one of the proudest LGBTQ people on the Queston campus currently. So, he knew, well hoped, that George wouldn’t out him to anyone else.

“Hey George, can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, anything Dream.” George said kindly, he knew that whenever someone said that sentence, that he shouldn’t judge or be rude when the person trusts you enough to tell you.

“I like guys.” Dream mumbled but loud and clear enough for George to understand.

“Oh…” George surprisingly replied.

Dream couldn’t tell if this was a good reaction or not. He hoped it was a good “oh”, for his own sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit 460 hits and over 25 kudos. Thank you guys for reading and interacting it means a lot. Also, some Karlnap will be in the next couple of chapters, so I wanted to create a small one-shot to explain that. That story will be under the 'Smile for Me' series in the next couple of days. Please keep commenting and giving kudos, I really love to see that you guys are enjoying the story and it has encouraged me to write a list of ideas of things I might want to write, I'll probably stick to MCYT with these story ideas when writing as I don't feel comfortable writing about any other creator or taking someone else's story and changing that in the way I want to. MCYT is different as they are just characters to fit your mould, whereas full-blown stories like Harry Potter or The Avengers, are harder to change and changing them too much, doesn't feel right. So expect to see some more MCYT and if I feel confident some original work. Sorry, this is a long end note, but I do appreciate it if you read the whole thing. :D
> 
> TLDR: Expect a 'Smile for Me' Karlnap Oneshot sometime in the Next 48 hours, so subscribe to me or the series, and more MCYT stories in the future! Also if there are any Dreamnotfound Fanfic Twitter pages that see this and what to recommend it on Twitter, I am happy and would appreciate it if you did so.  
> Keep Commenting and I'll probably update this tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you haven't already go read Beam For Me, its a story in the series that I made to help with the plot in the next chapters. You won't have to read it though to understand the story until chapter 6 or Part 7.

Narrator POV-

_“Oh…” George surprisingly replied._

_Dream couldn’t tell if this was a good reaction or not. He hoped it was a good “oh”, for his own sake._

George was panicking so much on the inside.

‘Was this a prank? He sounded so serious?’ George panicked to himself. ‘If this is a prank, why do it to me and why do it at all? Does he know? All of George’s anxiety started to charge up until he responded with one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

“That’s good. Hey, look I think I need to go; can we wrap this up?” George told quickly. He had probably made himself look like a massive arse, who didn’t care about him at all, which after tonight and getting to know him, was definitely not the case. He wasn’t uncomfortable from what Dream told him, he was uncomfortable in himself, that he couldn’t admit the same thing to Dream.

Dream felt his heart shatter, he didn’t know what George thought, but to Dream, it didn’t seem good. He felt that they had a growing connection, and that George might say the same thing back, but George obviously became uncomfortable at the confession. Maybe doing this in a romantic, dating environment wasn’t a good idea.

“Yeah, yeah sure. Let’s go.” Dream asked for the waiter and paid the bill, the waiter again, apologised for the waitress’ behaviour. They got into Dream’s car still smelling exactly like Dream, although the scent had softened at George getting used to the extremely strong scent.

The hour-long car ride was silent as both men stared out onto the road, both embarrassed. George was embarrassed by his reaction.

‘He probably thinks I’m a massive homophobe.” George thought to himself.

‘He probably thinks that I’m a disgusting gay.’ Dream thought. He was embarrassed that he thought he could trust George more than he could trust Sapnap.

_Dream had known Sapnap since they were kids, both growing up next door to each other. Dream’s parents were extremely rich, and both had their own companies to deal with, so, the majority of the time, Sapnap’s parents looked after him, it was alright because Sapnap’s family adored Dream and Dream adored them. Dream’s parents were barely around, and Dream never got to know them that well, so he never told them about his attraction to boys._

They arrived back at the school. They both sat in Dream’s car for a couple of minutes hoping that the other would try to clear the air.

George looked at Dream and immediately felt guilty, it was obvious that Dream wore his heart on his sleeve but also on his face. Dream looked miserable, and that made the guilt inside of George continue to rise. It didn’t feel like a prank. George found it easy to read people and was a master at telling if people were lying or faking their emotions and Dream was definitely not doing faking this.

George thought about this carefully, he could mess this up completely. If he told Dream, it could end in three ways, one, he could be made a mockery in front of the whole college, two, Dream would think that he was interested in him and ask for a different tutor, but three, it could end well, where Dream and George could grow their friendship. As much as George hated Dream before, he was warming up to him and his fun-loving nature. And he really didn’t want to it to be awkward between them, especially considering that Dream would undeniably need more tutoring.

Dream knew he looked miserable and honestly who wouldn’t feel miserable after not getting a good response to him coming out. Dream had kept it in him for 6 years, ever since he was 14 years old. He had never thought however, the first person he would come out to, would be to a boy he barely knew but knew he was falling for, hard.

George knew it was time for him to get out of the car, but he couldn’t, he felt glued to the chair. Like if he moved the back part of his skin would rip off his body and stay stuck to the seat.

George was about to finally say something, but Dream spoke first.

“Hey, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable at the restaurant. I shouldn’t have said anything, and we don’t know each other that well.” Dream rambled. He continued to ramble small apologies and reasons as to why he shouldn’t have said that, in his ramblings, George thought he heard him say something about George “being the first person to know”. George thought it was the perfect time to clarify what he thought.

“I’m really glad you told me that, Dream, I know how hard it is to tell someone about yourself for the first time and I’m really proud of you. I just hope that you can excuse my reaction, I was in quite a shock actually.” George said honestly.

“I’m proud of myself too,” Dream said half to tears when the realisation of what George had fully said sunk in. “Wait, you had to come out to someone as well.”

“Yeah, Dream, I like boys too.” George smiled, there was that smile, that smile that Dream wanted only to be seen by him and him alone, the smile that gave Dream butterflies, the smile that he knew he was falling for and the smile that he wanted to see for the rest of his lovely and happy days, and Dream knew, if he got that opportunity, he would make every day beautiful for George.

And at that moment Dream felt like Heaven’s Gates opened up just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, We hit 670 hits and 45 kudos. That's amazing, so, keep bookmarking and subscribing to this book and me, also subscribe or bookmark the series, I put out a one-shot to help explain some of the plot in the next couple of chapters. It's an actual story so go check it out. Also once this book is done, what kind of AUs or prompts do you want me to write about. I've already got some ideas but I would like to see what you guys want. So comment any AUs or prompts that you want me to write. I'll be posting an Introduction to a request book later today, so make sure you subscribe to me to see that.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George tutors Dream after their date, but they discover some interesting information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wanted to upload this now rather than tomorrow, so probably no updates tomorrow, hope you can understand.

Narrator POV-

For the next few days, the two avoided each other like a bad smell. They didn’t want to talk about the embarrassing night, although, it was a Wednesday night, which was the night George used to tutor Dream.

_George_

_Hey, can you come to my dorm room to study tonight? I’ve got a lot of textbooks I want to go through with you and they’re quite heavy. Its dorm room 403_

_Dream_

_Yeah, sure that’s fine._

Dream decided that he should get ready to go, he had been practising Football all afternoon by himself, tackling dummies and running up and down the field. He showered and put on a green hoodie with some grey sweatpants. It was quite cold outside, as well as inside, but they were slowly heating up. He walked down a flight of stairs and then looked at the sign to see where to go, 400-449 go left, 450-499 go right.

‘Left it is then.’ Dream thought to himself, he knew that the room would be all the way at the end of the corridor, around a 200m walk, so he started to speed walk. The route to his room from the stairs is around the same length so he was used to the distance especially from running all the time during football and practices.

‘410…409…408…407…406…405…404…403!’ He thought to himself as he looked at the number signs on the doors. He knocked loudly on the signed 403 door and then heard a quiet.

“Coming!” Around 15 seconds later the door opens to reveal a very tired looking George.

“Hey, I was just cleaning up come in.” The Brown-haired boy spoke before opening the door wider to let Dream in.

“Thanks.” The tall man said before looking around. The room was covered in blues and yellows, and small pictures of George’s family littered the walls, and what Dream assumed to be photos of his roommate’s family as well.

“Who’s this?” He asked kindly.

“Oh, that’s Karl, we’ve known each other for years.”

“Karl Jacobs?”

“The one and only,” George replied.

The two sat down on the black couch, filled with blue pillows and a yellow blanket.

“This place is very blue.” Dream burst out.

“Oh, yeah, it’s one of the only colours I can see properly.” He said nervously, George didn’t know what kind of reaction he would get from Dream.

Dream looked at him curiously and said, “You’re colour blind?”

“Yeah, I can only see blue and yellow properly, I think it’s called protanopia colour blindness.”

“Wow, what do my eyes look like?” He curiously questioned. Moving closer to George to the point where their breath started to mix.

“Like piss yellow.” George joked.

“Aww, Georgie, how could you bring me so much pain.” Dream said dramatically and George giggled.

“Do you wanna start?” George asked.

“Yeah, sure.” At this George proceeded to get out a large number of textbooks from the bookshelf he shared with Karl’s books.

They worked for hours, they had started at 5 and it was around 9. They had worked on Dream’s assignment for another computer class he was in. Dream now fully understood everything had to know for a test he had on Friday. And was thanking George for his help. They were now talking about Minecraft.

“Yeah, I was thinking about applying for a Minecraft Server job,” Dream admitted.

“Well, I could put in a good word with my boss, Bad, he owns the Minecraft Server, MunchyMC, I’ve worked on the server as a Coder and Minigame maker for more than two years now.”

“That’s so cool and I would be so grateful if you did that for me.” Dream said wide-eyed.

They continued to talk about Minecraft and then they started to talk about sexualities. Dream admitted that he was bisexual, and George confessed he was pansexual. When Dream heard this, he remembered the other night, when they had come out to each other. And he remembered that he had a chance with the beautiful man talking to him at that moment. He also remembered the stunning smile, that George gave him.

The night only went wrong slightly, when Dream mentioned England.

“Can we not talk about England; I have a lot of bad memories in England that I don’t want to think about.” George asked looking miserable at the mention of the cold European country.”

“Yeah, I won’t mention it again, and if you ever want to talk about it you can always talk to me and I will always listen.”

“Thank you,” George said. “Do you wanna turn the lights off, I’m really tired.”

“Yeah” Dream responded.

They had turned off the lights and lit some candles, their eyes were tired and stung from the bright dorm room lights, but the warm light that was cast onto George’s face made Dream’s heart do a full 360. George really was tired and in this tired state, moved over to Dream, where Clay wrapped his large arms around the smaller boy, cuddling with him gently, afraid that he had done something wrong. Dream knew he was in love with this boy and that he would do anything to protect him and keep him happy, he never wanted to let him go, and felt that if George dated and loved someone other than Dream, he would die of heartbreak. They say that when you truly love someone you let them go to be happy, but Dream loved George too much, despite not knowing how George felt about him, and if George didn’t love him back, he would do anything to get him to love Dream back, it wasn’t creepy, he really loved George and wanted to call George mine, and for George to call Clay his. They both were about to fall asleep when all of a sudden, George and Dream could hear the dorm door opening, it was Karl, and someone else. As soon as the door closed, they heard kissing noises. They stayed quiet until the kissing figures moved down the small hall and they got a better look at the people kissing.

“Sapnap?!?!” Dream shouted, shocked to see, what he thought his ‘straight’, friend was doing with a boy.

“Dream?!?!” Sapnap yelled back, also surprised to see Dream and George all cuddled up with candles near them.

“What is going on here?” Said a grumpy, tired and curious George.

They all had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, we are doing really well in terms of growth, I would be really glad if you guys subscribed to me, or the series. But honestly, I am so glad that you guys are reading this, also if you have a Wattpad account go read it on there as well, the more of you guys that read this on Wattpad, the more likely people will find and read this, which will give me the opportunity to get a lot more ideas for what I want to write about, especially now that my request book is up and has it's first request up. So even if you read it on here but still have a Wattpad account, go vote and comment over there as well. Anyways, thanks for the hits, bookmarks, kudos and subscribes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Dreaming about making out, IDK. Just thought I might mention that in case some people are uncomfortable. Skip the Dream sequence until the last sentence.

Narrator POV-

“…So yeah, we’ve been dating for 6 months now,” Karl said. Sapnap was sat next to Karl on the other couch, he was looking down like he was embarrassed that they were caught, or he was ashamed for dating someone of the same gender and for it to be out now, Sapnap was gripping Karl’s hand like he was about to fall off a cliff.

“Are you okay, Nick?” Dream asked genuinely, worried for his obviously upset friend.

Sapnap’s voice was shaky, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“People were going to have to find out at some point, isn’t a good thing that it's our best friends that find us?” Karl whispered supportively to Sapnap.

“Yeah, I guess it’s better that they find out rather than some random.” He whispered back, despite them whispering they were talking about Dream and George like they couldn’t hear the couple.

“Nick, I don’t care that you like guys. I like guys myself.” Dream confessed. At this Sapnap’s red eyes looked up in shock.

“You two are dating?” He asked in shock. Dream and George blushed and quickly looked at each other.

Sapnap could hear an “Ewww Gross!” from George and an outraged “No!” from Dream, Dream also mumbled a “Not yet,” that only Sapnap could hear and fully understand.

“Look Karl, I don’t care that your dating, and I know why you kept it a secret. Just next time, don’t start making out before you get to your room.” George said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. The group laughed, while Sapnap blushed.

“Hey, can you guys not tell anyone, I don’t want to come out yet,” Sapnap asked.

“Of Course, I wouldn’t want to do that to anyone, especially if I didn’t want anyone to out me for being Pan,” George said empathetically.

“Your Pan, George? Why didn’t you tell?” Karl asked sadly, he was disappointed that George didn’t tell him when George knew that Karl wouldn’t judge.

“I wasn’t ready, and I’ve only thought about it recently. Also, I didn’t have to tell you if I didn’t want to, and I didn’t want to tell anyone before I was ready, but now I'm ready and I've told you.” George said angrily, he didn’t have to tell Karl, and when Karl came out, he didn’t have too.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, I over-reacted and I can see where you’re coming from.” Karl apologised.

The four college students talked for a little while longer before Dream decided it was getting late, so he was going back to his room.

“You coming, Sap?” Dream asked, curious as to why he wasn’t getting up to leave as well.

“Well, now that you guys know about me and Karl, I was just gonna sleep with Karl tonight,” Sapnap stated.

Dream said a quick “Ok, see you tomorrow!” And left.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning Karl, night guys,” George said closing his bedroom door.

He sat in his bed and looked at the ceiling, George looked at the ceiling a lot, so he had stuck some blue and yellow glow in the dark stars and planets. He thought about the day, he thought about Karl and Sapnap’s relationship, he thought about him and Dream’s friendship. He thought about how good of a friend Dream was despite not knowing him that long, but he could clearly see that Dream and Sapnap’s bond was one of the best. He thought about Karl and Sapnap’s love for one another, they obviously loved and cared for one another very much. It seemed that Sapnap was fine with Karl’s asexuality, not that there was anything wrong with Karl being Ace. It’s just in Karl’s previous relationships especially the ones with guys, 75% of the time, they didn’t like Karl being Ace, Karl was a strong person, and he wasn’t going to be forced into something he didn’t want to do, so Karl always broke up with them when they attempted to force him into a sexual relationship.

George felt jealous, he wasn’t jealous of Karl or Sapnap individually, he was jealous of what they had together, he was jealous of the trust they shared, he was jealous of how comfortable they were around each other and finally, George was jealous that he didn’t have anyone to feel that way with. George wanted to be told that he was loved, and he wanted someone to hold him and kiss him.

George fell asleep with the thought of a beautiful relationship in mind. George had the dream again.

_George was sitting on the couch, doing his Coding Class homework, he had been working for hours, and he wasn’t getting it, he slammed the laptop shut. Not caring whether or not it made a loud noise, George was pissed off. He heard the door open and then quickly shut, he was about to look up to see who the figure was when the figure put his large hands over George’s eyes, he kissed the right side of George’s neck, sucking on it lightly before sucking harder, hard enough to leave a dark hickey. The figure left the right side of George’s neck and moved to the left, creating another strawberry purple mark._

_“Keep your eye’s closed Georgie.” The voice teased, it was a deep voice, one that George knew but couldn’t quite remember who it belonged to. George kept his eyes closed as the figure removed his hands from George’s face. He could hear the footsteps walking from behind him to in front of George. The Man kissed George passionately, they placed their hands on each other’s face as if trying to get closer to each other. The figure flipped them over so rather than George being below the figure, he was on top of him. George moved his legs to wrap around the man’s torso. Rather than making out again, the figure cuddles George close to him. George’s ear on the unknown man’s upper chest where he could feel his heartbeat. The voice then whispered sweet nothings to him, about “how much he loved him” and “how they’re gonna grow old together”. George felt as though this was all he could ever dream of._

_“I want to see you,” George plead with the figure._

_“Then look at me.” The deep voice said caringly as the hands that were previously on his eyes, stroked his cheek affectionately._

_George moved his head towards the man’s face before completely opened his eyes. He saw some eyes staring back, familiar eyes that he had looked into before. He pulled back a little to get a full view of this man’s face._

_It was Dream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, guys, so much for reading this, it isn't over yet, but at the pace it's going, expect probably 20 chapters. Updates will also slow down as I am working on the request book every day, as well as starting some of the other books I am going to put out so subscribe to me please, it would mean a lot.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is asked a very special question.

Narrator POV-

For the next few weeks, whenever George saw Dream in the halls, he would blush like a silly schoolgirl with their first crush. George wasn’t necessarily avoiding him; he was just avoiding his face and voice. So maybe George was avoiding him. Dream was stressed those few weeks; his marks had improved drastically to the point where he wouldn’t need to be tutored every week anymore. Dream knew that he needed more time to get George to fall in love with him, and with his marks improving, Dream also knew that the only times that the two had spent any time together were tutoring and the one dinner they had. So, Dream had a great idea, he would ask George on a date, a proper date. Not just a meal or a hang out where Dream pretends that he’s happy to be just friends with George.

They had another tutoring session, ‘Their fifth,’ Dream thought. It would be at Dream’s dorm this time.

It was around 6:30, the time they had organised for their session to be that night. When George knocked on Dream’s door.

Dream opened the door and quickly rushed George in. He only wanted George to see what he had done for him. The room was decorated with blue and yellow rose petals, vibrant blue flame candles and had some soft jazz playing in the background.

“Dream, what is this?” George asked curiously.

“George, from the moment I saw you in that hallway, with the disgusted look on your face.” George blushed at this, remembering how much George had hated Dream before they had talked, he was embarrassed that he had judged him so harshly, but after getting to know him, George knew they had a great connection. “Will you be my boyfriend?” He asked.

This is when George began to panic, he wasn’t expecting this, nor was he ready to have a relationship, his previous relationship ended badly after a month, it was with a girl named Lena, she was really nice, and while they didn’t love each other, George still cared for her and was heartbroken when she cheated on him with a senior, and despite it being a year later, he knew he couldn’t be heartbroken that way again, especially by someone he knew he was rapidly falling for. So, George did what he would normally do in a situation as bad as this. Run.

George rushed out of the door and continued to run down the hallway, and while Dream was running after him, George knew that with the adrenaline rush rushing through him, that he could run faster and longer than Dream. Although his energy would soon overcome his adrenaline and Dream managed to catch up to him. He pinned George to the hallway wall and caged him with his arms so he couldn’t leave again.

“Why would you do that, George?” His face had a sullen expression, he was disappointed and more importantly, he was upset at the hurtful way of being rejected by the person he loved. He looked at George closely, looking for an answer, when he found one. George was crying.

“Did I do something wrong? Why are you crying?” Dream panicked, holding George in his arms now, trying to keep both of them calm.

“Dream, I love you too, but I can’t do this relationship right now,” George said while trying to keep down his hiccups.

“I understand George, but can’t you just give me a chance, take it slow with me?” Dream’s pleading eyes met George for another time, and all he could see was sadness, but he saw a tinge of hope and willingness in his eyes, but that soon disappeared.

“Can I have some time to think about it please, I’ll give you an answer by tomorrow, just let me think about it for a bit? George asked back, although Dream knew George wasn’t going to take no for an answer when it comes to thinking about furthering their relationship.

They walked back in silence to Dream’s dorm to finish the tutoring session, they only spoke about the information Dream needed to cram inside his brain. After about an hour or two, George left and walked back to his room, he thought about a relationship with Dream, and while he knew that he loved Dream and that he would love to be in a relationship with Dream, he knew that he was still recovering from the heartbreak of his previous relationship and he had only recently realised his sexuality. Another reason why he was worried about being in a relationship with Dream, he didn’t want to use Dream as an experiment. George knew he didn’t love Dream like an experiment, he loved him like a person, and it may have been quick to fall in love with someone George, previously hated with every bone in his body, but he could see their lives intertwining as lovers for a very long time.

Back to Dream, while he knew it wasn’t a “no”, he knew that it would be tomorrow when George gave him his final answer. The look on George’s face when he had asked him, was a mix of panic, embarrassment and shock. And when he bolted, Dream knew he would be doing this for the rest of his life if he had the chance to, follow George and comfort him until he’s okay. All Dream could feel was despair, he knew that George loved him, hell, he had been told that earlier, but it didn’t help Dream’s feeling of constant doubt in himself. Dream always had low self-esteem when it came to his worthiness, it had only started to get worse since his marks started to drop, he knew that if he couldn’t maintain good marks, his position as a quarterback would be at major risk, and Dream knew from the stories his teammates would tell him, is that once you’re off the football team, you never get back on, no matter how good you are. Dream knew he was popular, and he loved it, but he knew that once he was off the football team, all of that popularity would go down the drain like liquid gold.

George had contemplated it all night, not getting enough sleep to function properly physically but mentally it was like he was reborn.

_Dream will be mine and I, his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you haven't read avalanche yet, it's just a one-shot that I wrote based on a Tumblr prompt, it's Georgenap or Sapnotfound, so go check it out! Also, continue to comment and subscribe to me, please.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Makes a Decision.

Narrator POV-

It was the next day, and the boys hadn’t seen each other yet, both having a very busy day with school, extracurricular activities, studying and hanging out with friends. George knew he would have to give Dream his answer soon, both were quite impatient people and George was just dying to tell Dream the answer to his question. He knew he just didn’t have the time today, and he knew that Dream would want an answer no matter what. So, he gave him one in the form of a text message.

_George_

_Yes_

_Dream_

_What?_

Dream didn’t know how to react; he didn’t even know what George was saying “Yes” to. And then it hit him, George had accepted his dating proposal. George agreed to date him. And while he knew George would want to take it slow, he also couldn’t help but be ecstatic at the difference in their relationship.

_George_

_I will be your boyfriend_

_Dream_

_Thank you_

_Meet me at my dorm at 9_

_We need to talk about some things_

_George_

_Ok_

Dream hoped that George wouldn’t panic about his last text. It was now 8:30 and Dream was cleaning up his dorm. He still had the rose petals and the candles out, so he tucked them away for another time, but at the moment he didn’t want to overwhelm George with just a conversation.

George walked to Dream’s dorm, he knew what they were going to talk about, and while George did want to take it slow, he also wanted everyone to know that they were dating and loved each other, although George knew he wouldn’t get to reveal their loving relationship for a while.

George knocked lightly on the door, déjà vu coming to him, he had done this many times before, what cuts his déjà vu short however was Dream answering the door looking a lot more comfortable than normal, his face looked very relaxed, and he was wearing black sweatpants and a blue hoodie.

“Hey Georgie, come in!” Dream said a cheerfully, as George walked through the door, he could see Dream’s metaphorical mask slip, and see the nervousness on his face. They walked to Dream’s room and shut the door.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” George asked politely.

“I wanna just understand our boundaries, so we don’t make each other feel uncomfortable.”

“Ok.” George grinned. “Do you wanna start?”

“Yeah, uh, sure, can we please keep it between us for a bit, neither of us are fully out yet and my parents don’t know either, so do you mind if we keep it a secret?” Dream scratched his arm nervously.

“Yeah, sure, I was gonna say that anyway. Can we, in the privacy of our own dorms, like cuddle with each other, I don’t want to go too fast, but I still want the cuddly aspect of the relationship.” George said looking way embarrassed slightly that he asked that, but he knew that Dream would be afraid to cuddle and kiss him in private without his full permission. Dream thought he might die at that moment, that was all he wanted to do, is to kiss and cuddle with George and tell him that he loves him and for George to say it back just as passionately as him.

“Yeah Georgie, I can do that. Come here.” George crawled over to the other side of the bed and in between Dream’s legs cuddled up against his warm chest.

“I can hear your heartbeat.” George was beginning to get tired, Dream was so comfortable and warm, but he didn’t know if Dream would let him sleep or not.

“Stay with me tonight, Georgie. I don’t think I could be away from you tonight.” Dream begged.

“Okay,” George mumbled before fully going to sleep. Dream looked at George’s sleeping form, and he believed that George was the most beautiful person on Earth, and Dream knew all he wanted to do was hold George close to him forever.

Dream began to whisper to George.

“You know I’ll love you forever, right?”

“You know that you’re my one and only, right?”

“You know that we’re soulmates, right?”

“You know that I wanted to make you mine, from the first time I saw you in that hallway?”

“You know that I smile every time I think about you right?”

“I’m just so glad that I finally have you and that I can express myself truthfully.”

“I’m so glad that I met you.”

“I’m so glad that I had to get tutored for us to be able to talk.”

“If I had to leave the football team, to have you, I would do it in a heartbeat and for infinity.”

“My life would be worse off without you, I would still be that depressed, closeted kid that had to fake everything for acceptance.”

“You taught me to fully accept myself and love me for it.”

“I love you so much, Georgie.”

George had been listening the whole time, he had waited for Dream to stop, so that he could show his love as well, George’s heart soared at all of Dream’s kind and loving words. Comforting him, even though George was probably in his lightest hour. Dream finally stopped speaking his love. George opened his eyes, reached over and kissed Dream passionately.

“I Love You Too, Dreamy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message already on the lastest request book chapter.
> 
> Chapter 10 should be out on Friday. Smile for Me updates will now be on Monday's and Fridays.  
> I've put out heaps of chapters and stories in the last 11ish days, and I've begun to feel a bit burnt out, I still am super passionate about writing but I want to get out better and longer chapters, that I know you guys will enjoy. By slowing down the Smile for Me schedule, I am able to begin writing new multi-chaptered stories that will come out either once this is finished or being closed to finished, I've also been enjoying writing the request book but also my own idea one-shots. So far I've put out Beam for Me, a one-shot dedicated to the Karlnap relationship in Smile for Me, so if you haven't read that I would suggest you read it before Chapter 6, if you haven't read the whole book or series yet and are new to my writing.
> 
> But when I first posted that Smile for Me chapter on AO3 and Wattpad, I didn't believe that I would gain an audience, a small one, but an audience that enjoys the stories that I put up nonetheless, I honestly thought that no one would click into or even read the story, and that I would delete it out of embarrassment for its failure, but it reached so many people, that were interested and I am so grateful to all the people that have bookmarked any of my stories, followed or subscribed to me or any of the series and especially commented, voted and gave kudos. It tells me that you guys are enjoying what I write and more importantly want to see more of it. I have read the comments that I have got and responded to them on AO3, and I love seeing all of the positive comments that tell me that they love this story or saw it on Reddit (I have a Reddit btw under the same username) and gave it a chance, it really makes me happy and proud of myself. And if anyone wanted to collaborate (I'm not looking for a beta, I really enjoy editing on my own), then you can DM me on Pinterest, Reddit and on Wattpad (All under the Same username) about it and we can talk on Discord about it. Thank you to the people who read all the way through this long, long message. And I hope to see more of you commenting and maybe some people looking to collaborate on a story.
> 
> TLDR: Updates will slow down but are still coming. Keep Commenting, I really appreciate it.


End file.
